


April Fools Day!

by DixieDale



Category: Garrison's Gorillas, Hogan's Heroes, The Girl from U.N.C.L.E., The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV), The Persuaders
Genre: April Fools Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: Going to be posting an April Fools Day story for each fandom I write for, first one starting tomorrow.  Join the fun!  I'd love to see what the other fandom writers come up with for April Fools' Day!





	April Fools Day!

What do YOU think our favorite characters are planning for April Fools Day?


End file.
